


[Podfic] Allison/Scott synesthesia fill

by emptyword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Pack McCall Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyword/pseuds/emptyword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of a beautifully-written anon fill for a prompt on the Pack McCall Meme on DW. Here's the prompt: 'SYNESTHESIA: "Perceiving sensory data of one sense with another, for example: seeing sounds or hearing colors."</p><p>Allison has synesthesia. Scott's name is the brightest on her lips.</p><p>Tell me what color it is, what it looks like. Tell me what Allison sees, hears, smells and feels. Tell me how she breaks the news to Scott that she isn't particularly normal, and how Scott embraces her with open arms because it just means she's so much more special than either of them knew.</p><p>Do whatever you want with it, as long as it's Scallison. ;)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Allison/Scott synesthesia fill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Allison/Scott synesthesia fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15951) by anonymous. 



**Text:**  [Link](http://packmccallmeme.dreamwidth.org/1862.html?thread=19782#cmt19782)

 **Length:**  03:12

 **File Size:**  2.93 MB

 **Download:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2g1lpbb67zqccp9)

Available for streaming at [Tumblr](http://e-witness.tumblr.com/post/41108096545/title-allison-scott-synesthesia-fill-fandom-teen).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to anonymous for allowing me to podfic this! And for writing such a luscious ficlet in the first place. <3


End file.
